


In a Cloud of Smoke

by TheStoryBeginning



Series: The Whiskey Won’t Run Dry [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Arthur, Bottom John, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Coital, Top Arthur, deep talks, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: They have a talk after sex about their feelings.





	In a Cloud of Smoke

“Arthur!” John yelled, a hand clamping over his mouth. John’s moan was muffled as he shoved his hips back. He never thought he could feel this good.

Arthur and John had went up to the room so Arthur could promptly start to fuck John. He didn’t think he would ever be under his best friend in a saloon, Arthur’s big dick in his ass and pounding away.

”Let it out. I don’t care.” Arthur said as he pulled on John’s arm to remove his hand. John was shy about letting his voice out, feeling embarrassed by how sensitive he was and he didn’t want workers to wonder what two guys were doing in there.

“It feels so good.” He whispered as his fingers clenched in the sheets. Arthur’s hands were gripping John’s hips, fingers most likely going to leave bruises while pulling him back. “I want to cummmmmmm.” 

“You’re so whiny. It’s cute.” John whined again more out of annoyance but he could barely even put together one thought. 

Loud slaps of their skin, wetness dripping down between them and harsh thrusts was what shoved John over. White cum shot out of his dick and over his stomach and the bed, body tensing around Arthur’s cock.

Arthur groaned as he buried himself in John when he came himself, cum filling up his friend. If that’s what they even were anymore. “John... fuck. You feel so good.” Arthur muttered as he pulled out, chest heaving heavily. 

“What the fuck are you on about? I didn’t even do much. You’re the one who did all the work.” John mumbled as his body went limp on the bed, Arthur falling next to him.

“It’s about how tight you feel. You’ve never been fucked before.” Arthur said as he pulled John towards him with only a grunt of protest at being moved. 

“Well it felt good. Super good. Better than anything I’ve had.” John mumbled. His walls were falling and he was becoming more vulnerable to Arthur. 

“Of course I’m better. I’m good at what I do.” Arthur said as he got up slowly, headed towards the dresser. John let his mind wander up those scarred legs and back plus his strong ass. He was so filled with muscle and his legs were heavenly from riding a horse constantly. Made it all the better for John to look at. When Arthur turned around with a towel in hand, he actually sighed with content.

If Arthur didn’t drink all that beer and whiskey, he would probably have abs but his stomach had become more muscled and rounded with constant hard work and moving around. It truly felt like he was made from all of John’s deepest fantasies.

Arthur came back but he made sure to grab cigarettes and a lighter from his coat before he laid down again and held John to his side. He wiped John’s stomach with the rag and he let John wipe up the rest of the mess before the rag disappeared somewhere into a corner of the room.

He lit up the cigarette, John’s face being shoved against Arthur’s hair chest as he had been laying in the nook of Arthur’s arm. “You’re not even going to get me one?” He complained, a cigarette instantly hitting him in the face with a small ‘pap’. 

Once they were both lit and laying comfortably again did Arthur speak. “You actually enjoyed yourself though right?” He asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“I did. I promise that.” John chuckled, blowing his own smoke towards Arthur’s so the clouds mixed. 

“Still think you don’t like men?”

“I’m honestly not sure. Not sure if it’s me liking men or just liking you. But I guess...” John muttered as he tapped at his cigarette with his finger more as a nervous tick then to get ash off. 

“There’s no reason to put a label on it either. I don’t.” Arthur shrugged, grabbing the ash tray off the nightstand to put between their hips so they could both reach it for now. 

“How long have you felt... this way?” John asked almost shyly. It was all new for him and he felt like he was past the age of finding this out.

“Well I just always knew. The only long term relationships I’ve been with is woman but even then, that’s only two.” Arthur said as he tried to remember it. It had been a good amount of years since he was with Mary at least. 

The thought of her made his mind sour. She left him for another man and only called back for him when she needed help. He was glad to help Jaimie but her dad was a step too far. He wasn’t one to just be used after being abandoned and told to never speak to her again on his own. 

“Well I’m a million years old and I’m figuring it out now.” John grumbled and Arthur snapped back to reality.

“Hey shut up. I’m older then you.” Arthur mumbled as he smacked at John’s arm. 

“You are. You old man.” John teased and he felt Arthur’s chest rumble as he grunted at John’s words.

“You’re killing me here. ‘Old man’. As if you didn’t just get fucked by this ‘old man’. Did that feel like something an old guy could do?” Arthur asked, eyebrow raised as if he was accusing John himself.

“You’re older then me. By a few years but those count.” John said back, shrugging even though he was laying down. 

Arthur took another hit of his cigarette, watching the smoke disappear when he blew it out. “...you going to tell Abigail about this?” Arthur asked suddenly, voice quiet as he waited for an answer from John. 

He didn’t reply for a moment, trying to craft a response and get his thoughts together. But every time he tried to say something, he couldn’t. John knew he was wrong. This was disgusting even though him and Abigail weren’t happy. He felt... terrible.

“No. I can’t tell anyone. You’re hiding who you’re sleeping with and I don’t need to tell others either.” John said as he started to trace lines over Arthur’s chest. “Liking guys isn’t looked upon well either. Doesn’t mean it’s bad but people aren’t gonna like it.”

“I guess. But it can’t be hidden forever. I know you two aren’t doing well but that doesn’t mean it can never be discussed.” Arthur said, his free hand digging into John’s hair. “You’ll have to tell her. I’ll let you do it on your own time but I won’t lie to her. I’m a dean good liar but not to our family.” 

While they both smoked, Arthur strived to hear an answer but it wasn’t until he was snuffing out the cigarette did John reply in a small whisper. “I... I don’t love her anymore. She’s such a wonderful and kind woman but I rarely get that kind of communication with her. Our relationship is so broken and we thought Jack would help but it never did. We really thought it would.” John sighed, curling more into Arthur’s body.

“She is a fine lady. And sometimes relationships do that and it’s terrible. I hope you both will feel better when everything is sorted out and if you decide to go with her or... stay with me. I’ll respect that.” Arthur said as he grabbed the ash tray for John to snuff his cigarette out before putting it back on the nightstand.

“Go to sleep. Don’t think about it too much right now. You can do it in the morning when you aren’t just fucked by a best friend of yours.” They were something else now, the bond between them growing shyly but surely. 

“Fine.” John didn’t want to say no. He was tired and content with enough food from the party earlier, just orgasming and Arthur’s body heat. He was feeling at the peak of comfort. “Don’t leave me here in the morning.”

“I won’t, partner.” Arthur said as John was already drifting to sleep with his stress dripping away slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to leave it here but if you guys really want another part, please let me know. And AGAIN I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS SND KUDOS means the world to me I always check sjsmdkdkles 
> 
> Also I’m mirageisgucci on tumblr


End file.
